whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Transylvania Chronicles I: Dark Tides Rising
|price = Print: $15.00 PDF: $9.99 }} Transylvania Chronicles I: Dark Tides Rising is the first book in the four-volume, century-spanning Transylvania Chronicles saga that links the Dark Medieval of Vampire: The Dark Ages to the modern nights of Vampire: The Masquerade. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Born of Darkness :Saulot has fallen, and to what end? The demon Kupala rages in his ancestral home at whose behest? Beneath the dead soil of Transylvania pulses an undying heart, but for how long? The prophecies of Gehenna are coming to fruition in the Dark Medieval world. Only those who would defy destiny itself can stem the dark tide of the final nights. :Bearers of Unholy Light :''Dark Tides Rising, the first of the four-part Transylvania Chronicles, takes characters on the ride of their unlives – through the epic annals of Cainite history. Coteries play vital roles in the Nosferatu Zelios' titanic struggle to bind dead Kupala, in treacherous Goratrix' return to the Tremere's Ceoris chantry and in the Anarch Revolt itself. The Transylvania Chronicles crossover with Vampire: The Masquerade and span 800 years of Cainite and mortal history. Players now have a chance to make history.'' :Dark Tides Rising includes: :*''The springboard for a four-part epic chronicle'' :*''An examination of several ongoing plot threads in the World of Darkness, including the inevitable coming of Gehenna'' :*''An opportunity for players' characters to assume formative roles in momentous Cainite events, even the formation of the Camarilla and Sabbat'' Chapters Introduction An overview of the Transylvania Chronicles, and of the themes and mood of Dark Tides Rising. Chapter One: The Tides of History The roles of the clans and factions of the Cainites over the course of Dark Tides Rising, and notes on conceiving and reinforcing the players' coterie. Chapter Two: Dark Tides Rising In the spring of 1198, the players' coterie are tasked with building up a castle in Transylvania, and first encounter Zelios the Master Mason, the dark prophet Octavio, Myca Vykos, and Mitru the Hunter. Chapter Three: Dark Tides Cresting The coterie is tasked with escorting the betrayer Goratrix to meet his fate at the hands of Tremere in Ceoris, and are once again drawn into Zelios' plans. Chapter Four: Dark Tides Falling Anatole and Lucita bring news of the death of the Lasombra Antediluvian at the fangs of the Anarchs; the characters have the opportunity to participate in – or attempt to thwart – the death of the Tzimisce Antediluvian. Chapter Five: Characters The Cainites of Dark Tides Rising. Chapter Six: Storytelling the Chronicle of Ages Guidelines to storytelling a long-form chronicle, including maturation systems and fortune paths. Appendix: The Role of History A timeline of Transylvania, focusing on the span of time from 1198 to 1437, with snapshots of critical points in the history of the region. The future fates of several of the major characters are chronicled here. Background Information (...) Memorable Quotes (...) Characters ; Gangrel: * Mitru the Hunter, Prince of Klausenberg * Tiberiu, Radu's Messenger * Wulfgar ;Lasombra: * Lucita ; Malkavian: * Octavio, the Voice of Kupala * Anatole ; Nosferatu: * Zelios, the Master Mason ; Ravnos: * Anasztaz Torenu, the Phoenix (actually Izydor Torenu) * Delizbieta of the Dark Eyes ; Tremere: * Jervais, Vis Master of Ceoris * Etrius, Master of Ceoris * Goratrix, the Betrayer * Tremere, the Founder ; Tzimisce: * Count Radu, Prince of * Myca Vykos, Enigma * Dragomir Basarab, Treacherous childe * Mircea Dzardescu, Lord Protector of Dzardrev Castle ; Ventrue: * Nova Árpád, Prince of * Roland, Master of Slaves * Lucretia von Hardtz, Retainer to Lord Jürgen Terminology (...) Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages books Category:1998 releases